Get The Fake Ninja
by fariacchi
Summary: Gawat! Ada yang menyamar menjadi Kotetsu dan menyusup ke Konoha! Hokage pun mengirim Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke dan Neji untuk menyelesaikan misi itu. Apa yang akan terjadi? # Warning: very Out of Character, shounen-ai hints. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Title: Get the Fake Ninja**

**Author: Kagehime07**

**Kagehime's Note: Fict pertamaku~! Maaf kalau abal dan gaje. Pertama kalinya bikin cerita humor sih -_-. Pokoknya, arigatou dan tolong di review yaa…**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto~**

**Warning: OOC PARAH. Humor gaje. Shou-ai bertebaran.**

**.**

**GET THE FAKE NINJA**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

**.**

**&**

**.**

**By: kagehime**

**.**

Suatu hari saat musim panas di Konohagakure.

Naruto baru saja kembali dari misi kecil di Ricefield Country. Ia sedang berjalan riang memasuki pintu gerbang desa ketika seorang ninja dengan seragam ninja khas konoha tiba-tiba menyapanya.

"Konichiwa, Naruto-kun!" sapanya hangat.

"Ah! Konichiwa!" jawab Naruto riang.

Naruto lalu menatap sang chuunin itu. Ia memakai seragam ninja konoha lengkap dengan chuunin _vest_ dan hitai-ate yang terpasang di kepalanya. Poninya yang panjang menutupi setengah wajahnya yang lumayan oke.

"Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama ingin kau segera menemuinya," ujar sang chuunin ramah.

"Tsunade-no-baachan? Wah, kebetulan aku juga harus segera melaporkan hasil misiku," jawab Naruto.

"Begitulah. Baiklah, aku permisi dulu, Naruto-kun," balas sang chuunin sambil memperagakan beberapa jenis handseal lalu menghilang cepat meninggalkan asap.

"Hm. Cepat sekali perginya," gumam Naruto pelan.

Naruto pun segera melompati atap-atap rumah di konoha untuk segera menuju gedung besar dengan plang merah besar diatasnya yang bertuliskan kanji 'Hi'. Begitu sampai, ia segera berlari cepat masuk ke dalam gedung dan menuju kantor Hokage.

"Tsunade-no-baa-chan!! Aku sudah kembali!!" Teriak Naruto keras sambil membuka –atau mendobrak lebih tepatnya– pintu ruangan Hokage.

"Naruto-kun!! Buka pintunya pelan-pelan saja!!" balas Shizune tak kalah keras.

"Ah, gomen, gomen, shizune-no-nee-chan. Hehehe," jawab Naruto santai.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali. Naruto! Apa misimu sudah beres?" Timpal sang Hokage.

"Tentu saja! Ini laporannya," jawab Naruto sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas kusut kepada sang Hokage.

"Hm… baguslah," ujar Tsunade enteng sambil memberikan kertas itu kepada Shizune untuk disimpan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kata Kotetsu-san, kau ada perlu dengan ku?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah! Benar juga. Aku mau mengirimmu ke Sunagakure untuk mendampingi gaara—ups, maksudku Kazekage-sama dalam perjalanan ke Konoha untuk pertemuan penting Konoha – Suna," sambung Tsunade.

"Gaara? Wah… asyik! sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya. Kapan aku akan berangkat?" ujar Naruto semangat.

"Anou…Tsunade-sama…" tiba-tiba Shizune memotong pembicaraan dengan wajah yang penuh kecemasan.

"Ada apa Shizune? Oh iya, soal waktu, kita harus menunggu Shikamaru kembali dari Suna untuk memberitahu waktu lengkapnya."

"Umm…Tsunade-sama, apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" tanya Shizune cemas.

"Hah? Aneh kenapa?" balas Tsunade heran.

"Tadikan Naruto-kun bilang ia ketemu sama Kotetsu-san…"

"Trus kenapa Shizune-no-nee?" potong Naruto bingung.

"Anou… kalau gak salah, kemarin Kotetsu-san baru aja dapet misi ke Waterfall Country. Kayaknya mustahil kalau sekarang udah pulang…" jawab Shizune cemas.

"Eh?? Benar juga! Kemarin aku memberinya misi khusus sendiri ke Waterfall Country," ujar Tsunade cemas. "Mustahil dia sudah pulang sekarang. Naruto! Apa benar kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu saja! Masa iya aku bohong? Buat apa coba?" jawab Naruto polos.

"Kalau begitu ini gawat! Shizune!" panggil Tsunade panik.

"H-hai!" Shizune ikutan panik.

"Anou… sebenernya ada apaan sih?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Baka! Entar aja jelasinnya! Kelamaan! Shizune, cepat panggil…" belum selesai Tsunade ngomong, tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu, pintu pun terbuka pelan dan seseorang memasuki ruangan.

"Hokage-sama, ini laporan… nya??" Shikamaru masuk sambil menutup pintu dan terheran-heran melihat ekspresi wajah sang Hokage dan Shizune. "…ng …ada apa ini? Hokage-sama? Naruto?"

"Ternyata kau, Shikamaru. Ah! Kebetulan!" Teriak sang Hokage lega.

"Eh??" Shikamaru yang bingung lalu melirik ke Naruto. "Ada apaan sih?" tanyanya.

"Aku juga gak ngerti??" Naruto menjawab tanpa dosa.

"Naruto-kun… kau ini…" Shizune geleng-geleng kepala.

"Udah-udah. Shikamaru, ada misi baru untukmu! Shizune, tolong jelaskan kasusnya pada mereka," ujar sang Hokage.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. Semuanya, jadi, begini ceritanya…"

"Shizune-san, kelamaan" potong Shikamaru.

"Hehe. Becanda. Jadi, kemarin, Tsunade-sama telah memberi misi untuk Kotetsu-san ke Waterfall Country."

"Terus?" tanya Naruto.

"Terus… dia berangkat kemarin pagi. Dan diperkirakan pulang sore ini."

"Benar juga, secepat apapun, butuh waktu sehari untuk pulang-pergi Konoha – Waterfall Country," jawab Shikamaru.

"Nah, tapi, barusan Naruto-kun bertemu dengan Kotetsu-san. Iya kan, Naruto-kun?" tanya Shizune.

"Iya. Beneran deh. Tadi aku liat Kotetsu-san. Bahkan aku ngomong dikit sama dia," jawab Naruto polos.

"Oh… jadi, kemungkinan ada seseorang yang menyamar menjadi Kotetsu dan masuk ke Konoha untuk tujuan tertentu, gitu?" kata Shikamaru.

"Yup! Shikamaru-kun emang pinter. Gak sia-sia punya IQ 200," timpal Shizune.

"Begitulah. Jadi misi kalian sudah ditentukan. Uzumaki Naruto! Nara Shikamaru!" panggil Tsunade semangat.

"Osh!" jawab keduanya.

"Misi kalian adalah untuk menangkap si penyaru itu. Habisi saja langsung kalau perlu. Shikamaru! Kau _leader_-nya. Oh iya, ada tambahan dua orang lagi untuk misi ini. Nih!" Tsunade melempar dua foto ke tangan Shikamaru.

"Dua orang lagi?" ujar Shikamaru sambil membalik foto itu.

"Eit!!! Jangan dibuka dulu fotonya. Aku gak mau ruanganku jadi kotor gara-gara muntahan," ujar Tsunade asal.

"Hah?" Shikamaru jadi bingung dan segera menaruh kedua foto itu ke dalam tas pinggangnya.

"Oh iya, Shikamaru, apa kata Gaa—duh, Kazekage-sama?—kebiasaan nih mulut," tanya Tsunade.

"Ah, itu…" Shikamaru teringat saat ia ada di kantor Kazekage-sama.

_**Flashback**_…

"_Shikamaru. Kau mengeti kan?" ujar ninja berambut merah itu geram._

"_Ah, h-hai, tentu saja, kazekage-sama," jawab Shikamaru gugup._

"_Kuperingatkan sekali lagi. Aku tidak mau pergi kalau bukan Itachi yang menjemputku. Kalau sampai orang lain yang menjemputku…" Gaara berkata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Shikamaru._

"_Y-ya?" ujar Shikamaru takut._

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkan…" Gaara berhenti sebentar dan menengok ke sebelah kirinya dimana Kankurou sedang memeluk kakakknya yang lagi nangis sedih. Lalu ia melanjutkan "…kau kembali ke sini, dan aku tidak akan memberi Temari misi ke Konoha lagi"_

"_Huweeee… Kankurou… hiks hiks…" Temari terisak-isak di pelukan adiknya._

"_Tenang aja Temari, Shikamaru pasti mengajak Itachi kesini. Dia pasti juga gak mau berpisah denganmu," ucap Kankurou menenangkan._

"_Hiks hiks… bukan itu… kaki gue lo injek bego…" jawab Temari sambil menggatak kepala adiknya itu._

"_Ah! Hehe. Gomen, nee-chan," jawab Kankurou santai._

"_Ne? Shikamaru? Bagaimana?" tanya Gaara_

"_Te-tentu saja Itachi-san akan menjemput anda, Kazekage-sama," jawab Shikamaru gugup._

"_Bagus. Hehehe…" Gaara tersenyum aneh._

"_A-anou, Kazekage-sama, kenapa harus Itachi?" tanya Shikamaru._

"_Karena aku mau. Udah, sana pergi," ujar Gaara marah._

"_Ah-hai, permisi, Gaara-sama, Kankurou-san, dan…Temari-ch-"_

"_Ehm! Ehm!" Gaara terbatuk-batuk penuh arti._

"_M-maksudku Temari-san. Permisi semua," Shikamaru lalu langsung ngacir keluar ruangan. Takut di-sabaku sama sang Kazekage yang lagi badmood._

End Flashback…

"Begitulah, Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama hanya mau pergi kalau Itachi-san yang menjemputnya," cerita Shikamaru.

"Ya ampun. Merepotkan saja. Naruto! Misi mu ke Suna gak jadi. Shikamaru! Sekalian panggil Itachi ke sini nanti," ujar Tsunade.

"Yaaah…" Naruto berdesah kecewa.

"Baiklah. Kami permisi, Hokage-sama. Ayo, Naruto!" Shikamaru pun melangkah keluar ruangan diikuti Naruto sambil membanting pintu.

"Naruto-kun! Nutup pintunya pelan pelan aja!!" Shizune berteriak kesal.

"Ah! Gomen, Gomen!!" Teriak Naruto dari luar.

**.**

**&**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**&**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hyuuga Mansion

**Title: Get the Fake Ninja**

**Author: Kagehime07**

**Kagehime's Note: Fict pertamaku~! Maaf kalau abal dan gaje. Pertama kalinya bikin cerita humor sih -_-. Pokoknya, arigatou dan tolong di review yaa…**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto~**

**Warning: OOC PARAH. Humor gaje. Shou-ai bertebaran.**

**.**

**GET THE FAKE NINJA**

**Chapter 2 : The Hyuuga Mansion**

**.**

**&**

**.**

**By: kagehime**

**.**

Naruto dan Shikamaru berjalan keluar dari gedung Hokage, Shikamaru kembali mengambil kedua foto yang tadi diberikan Tsunade.

"Shikamaru, siapa sih itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Gak tau. Makanya baru mau ku liat."

Shikamaru lalu membalik kedua foto itu, Naruto melihat penuh ingin tahu, dan tiba-tiba…

**HOEEEKKKKKK!!!**

**OHOK!! OHOK!!**

Kedua chuunin itu langsung muntah-muntah di tempat. Gimana enggak? Dua foto itu menampangkan dua wajah familiar dengan gaya yang… uhh…

"APAAN NIH???" teriak Shikamaru kesal.

"Idiih… tutup dong, enek ah ngeliatnya!" Naruto ikut menimpali.

Shikamaru mengambil satu foto, disitu terpampang wajah cowok dengan rambut panjang yang berkibar-kibar persis artis ik(l)an shampo. Matanya yang putih menatap lurus ke arah kamera, dan pose-nya udah mirip Anggun bergaya di sampul album terbarunya dengan kimono ungu muda membalut kulitnya yang putih. Gimana nggak bikin mual coba? Plis dehhh…

"Dasar Hyuuga… penyakit narsisnya masih ada aja," ujar Shikamaru sambil memegang foto itu seperti benda yang menjijikan.

"Yang ini juga… aduh… apa-apan sih si bodoh itu…" timpal Naruto sambil mengambil satu foto lain.

Di foto itu terpampang wajah cool cowok dengan rambut hitam ke biruan. Matanya menampilkan warna merah dengan tiga bentuk pupil yang khas sebagai _bloodline-limit_-nya. Ia memegang kipas kecil dengan lambang keluarganya di tengahnya, dan mengenakan kimono biru muda serta bergaya seperti bangsawan. Kipasnya direntangkan di depan wajahnya dan menutupi setengah mukanya.

"Pantesan Hokage-sama gak mau aku buka nih foto di kantornya," ujar Shikamaru sambil memberikan foto satunya kepada Naruto.

"Nih… teserah deh mau diapain."

"Shikamaru, gimana kalo kita jual aja ke _fansclub_ mereka? Terus uangnya buat beli ramen!" timpal Naruto.

"Hahaha. Boleh juga tuh!" Shikamaru cekikikan, Naruto cengar-cengir sendiri.

"Hihihi…"

"Huhuhu"

"Heehehe"

"HIHIHIHIHIHIHI…" keduanya ber-hihihi-ria tidak jelas.

"Heeeei… apa yang kalian lakukan disitu? Ketawa-tawa gak jelas mirip kuntilninja??" seorang Jounin berambut _silver_ menyapa mereka dari balik buku bersampul hijau yang dibacanya.

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei!!" panggil Naruto ceria.

"Ngapain kalian berdua cekikikan gak jelas di depan situ?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Kakashi, coba liat nih kelakuan muridmu!" ujar Shikamaru sambil melemparkan dua foto itu ke Kakashi.

"Ng? Apaan nih?" tanya Kakashi sambil membalik fotonya.

Kakashi pun terbelalak melihat kedua foto tersebut. Dan…

**HOEEEKKKK!!!** (lagi)

"WTF???" ujarnya kesal.

"Gak tau deh. Aneh-aneh aja tuh mereka. Begaya gak jelas," timpal Shikamaru asal.

"Forget it. Ngomong-ngomong kudengar ada misi baru ya? Soal Kotetsu palsu kan?" ujar Kakashi sambil menyerahkan kembali kedua foto itu ke Shikamaru.

"Umm!" angguk Naruto antusias.

"Well, ganbatte ya. Aku ada misi lagi sih. Tapi aku dari tadi kok belum liat Kotetsu palsu itu ya?"

"Mungkin dia udah keluar Konoha?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memasukkan dua foto itu ke tasnya.

"Bisa jadi. Tapi kayaknya gak mungkin. Setelah dapet berita Kotetsu palsu itu, Hokage-sama langsung memberi peringatan kepada seluruh penjaga di Konoha untuk menutup pintu keluar. Jadi, mungkin dia masih ada di Konoha."

"Oh… gitu…" balas Naruto.

"Ya, pokoknya ganbatte ya. Shikamaru, tabahkan hati mengurus anak - anak buah yang aneh-aneh itu. Jaa na!" Kakashi pun menghilang dengan sisa asap dan bunyi 'pluff'.

"_Dia kan muridmu,"_ pikir Shikamaru. "Yah, pokoknya sekarang kita harus menjemput kedua Tuan Muda itu," ujar Shikamaru.

"Tiga."

"Hah?"

"Kau lupa Itachi-san ya??"

"Oh iya."

"Jadi, kita kemana dulu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ke rumah Neji dulu deh. Lebih deket."

"Oke."

Mereka pun menuju rumah keluarga Hyuuga dengan melompati atap-atap rumah di Konoha.

Dalam 5 menit mereka telah berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Hyuuga.

"Gede banget ya…," ujar Naruto terpesona.

"Namanya juga clan kaya. Gak kalah sama clan Uchiha. Udah, kita masuk aja yuk." Ajak Shikamaru sambil memencet bel dan mengaktifkan _intercom_ di depan pintu. _Intercom_ menyala, dan terdengar suara,

"_Tekan 1 untuk layanan dalam bahasa inggris. Tekan 2 untuk layanan dalam bahasa Indonesia…" _

"Buset deh. Mau masuk rumah aja mesti milih bahasa," Shikamaru mendengus sambil menekan tombol angka 2.

"_Anda memilih layanan dalam bahasa Indonesia. Tekan 1 jika mau masuk ke rumah, tekan 2 jika mau meninggalkan pesan, atau tekan 3 jika mau mengantar barang…"_

"Aneh banget sih nih rumah!!" ujar Naruto sambil menekan tombol angka 1.

"_Anda memilih mau memasuki rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Silahkan masukan nama anda setelah bunyi berikut…"_

**BEEEEEP!**

"Nara Shikamaru dan Uzumaki Naruto," jawab sang _leader_ datar.

"……"

"Loh, kok gak ada jawaban sih?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Rusak kali? Coba panggil lagi."

"Halo? halo…woooi… ???"

"…Ya, nama anda dikenali. Silahkan tekan 1 jika mau bertemu dengan Hyuuga Hiashi, tekan 2 jika mau bertemu dengan Hyuuga Hinata atau Hyuuga Hanabi, atau tekan 3 jika mau bertemu dengan selain mereka…"

"Cape nih!! Kapan masuknya??"

"Ne,ne, Shikamaru. Kita panjat aja nih gerbang!" ujar Naruto.

"Bener juga. Kok gak kepikiran ya?"

Belum sempat mereka memanjat gerbang itu, tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar lagi

"…Tekan 4 untuk izin memanjat gerbang, tekan 5 untuk meninggalkan rumah, atau tekan * untuk kembali ke menu sebelumnya. Jika anda melakukan hal-hal di luar ketentuan, kami akan memanggil penjaga segera…"

"AAARRGGH!!! _How troublesome_!!" Shikamaru berteriak marah sambil menekan kasar tombol angka 3.

"Anda memilih untuk bertemu dengan selain Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Hanabi. Silahkan masukkan nama yang ingin anda temui setelah bunyi berikut…"

**BEEEEEP!**

"HYUUGA NEJI BASTARD!! Sok penting banget sih lo!!!" Shikamaru berteriak marah.

"Shikamaru, sabar, sabar…" Naruto berusaha menenangkan sang _leader_ yang sudah hampir menghancurkan mesin malang itu.

"Nama dikenali. Tekan 1 jika mau bertemu, tekan 2 jika mau berbicara, tekan 3 jika ada kepentingan misi, atau tekan * untuk bertemu dengan Hyuuga yang lain."

"Sh*t! Naruto! Kalo ampe suruh milih lagi, mendingan langsung kau rasengan aja deh nih pintu. Kesel gue!!" jawab Shikamaru sambil menekan paksa tombol angka 3.

"Hai, hai…" jawab Naruto sambil _sweatdrop_.

Suara itu pun terdengar lagi setelah beberapa detik,

"_Silahkan tunggu sebentar sampai nada tunggu berakhir…"_

"……"

"Kok diem? Mana nadanya?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Nyari kasetnya dulu kali," timpal Naruto asal. Tiba-tiba…

"…_**Lai,lai,lai,lai,lai,lai, panggil aku si jablai…**_

_**Abang jarang pulang aku jarang di belai…"**_

**GUBRAK!!!**

Kedua ninja itu jatuh tersungkur bersamaan.

"Nada tunggu apaan tuh???" ujar Shikamaru sambil berusaha bangun.

"Gak papa kan? Musiknya enak juga…" jawab Naruto yang telah bangun sambil membersihkan bajunya dari debu. "Gak nyangka ternyata Neji jadi _Mendadak Dangdut…_" tambah Naruto sambil bergoyang mengikuti irama musik dangdut itu.

"Ngaco," timpal Shikamaru kesal.

Tiba-tiba suara musik berhenti, dan terdengar suara tadi.

"Maaf, Hyuuga Neji sedang tidak ada di tempat, silahkan tekan 1 untuk meninggalkan pesan, atau tekan 2 unt---"

BUK!!!

Shikamaru meninju _intercom_ itu sampai hancur.

"DAMN IT!!!! Udah panjang-panjang, gak ada pula!!" ujar Shikamaru sambil bergegas pergi.

"Shikamaru, nanti disuruh ganti sama Neji loh. Neji kan perhitungan banget."

"Bodo! Selama dia gak tau kan gak papa. Awas kalo kamu bilang sama dia, Naruto!" ujar Shikamaru sambil berjalan cepat.

"Ha~h, hai, hai." Jawab Naruto sambil mengekor sang _leader_ di belakang.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit tanpa percakapan, Shikamaru memecah keheningan, "Aduh… aku bisa stress kalo kapan-kapan harus manggil Neji buat misi" ucap Shikamaru.

"Iya, iya, ribet banget deh. Ketemu Tsunade-no-baa-chan aja gak susah," timpal Naruto sambil tetap mengekor di belakang Shikamaru.

"Tau tuh. Udah kayak mau ketemu artis a–ja…" Shikamaru berhenti mendadak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dan,

BRUK!!

"Shikamaru! Kalo jalan jangan berenti tiba- tiba gitu dong. Sakit nih!" ujar Naruto sambil memegangi wajahnya yang bertabrakan dengan kepala Shikamaru. "Hei, Shikamaru, ada ap—_WHAT THE_???" Naruto ikutan bengong, _shock_.

Di hadapan mereka, terlihat sang Hyuuga, yang dicari-cari Shikamaru sampai tangannya sakit gara-gara menghancurkan _intercom_ keluarga Hyuuga.

Ia baru saja keluar dari salon kecantikan sambil mengibarkan rambutnya yang lembut dan berkilau, tak lupa mengeluarkan _sunglasess_ dan baru saja mau memakainya ketika ia melihat dua ninja yang sedang menatapnya dengan shock ditengah jalan.

"Naru-chan!! Shikamaru! Ngapain kalian bengong di tengah jalan?" Ujarnya sambil memasukan lagi sunglasessnya ke dalam tas nya. _ "Hohoho. Ternyata takdir memang menggariskan aku dan Naru-chan bersama" _pikir Neji.

"HYUUGA NEJI!!! _Bastard_!!! Ngapain lo dari salon??" tanya Shikamaru marah.

"Ya ampun, galak banget. Ya abis _creambath_. Rambutku kan perlu perawatan khusus," ujarnya sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya itu.

"Neji, kita ada misi penting, dan aku sama Shikamaru udah buang – buang waktu gara-gara ngeladenin _intercom_ rumahmu yang aneh. Bahkan, gara-gara kesel Shikamaru sampe ngancurin tuh benda--ups…" Naruto berhenti nyerocos saat Shikamaru menatapnya tajam.

"Ngancurin??" ujar Neji _shock_.

"Naruto! Baka! Dasar gak bisa jaga rahasia!!" ujar Shikamaru marah.

"Shikamaru……GANTII!!!!" teriak Neji keras. "Itu kan harganya mahal!!"

"Bawel ah! Siapa suruh pake gituan. Ribet. Mana nada tunggunya norak gitu lagi!" balas Shikamaru tak kalah keras.

"Pokoknya ganti! Gak mau tau!!"

"Iie!!"

"Ganti!"

"ZETTAI IIEEEEEE!!"

"Shikamaru… kau mau merasakan kemarahan Hyuuga Neji rupanya!!"

"_Bring it on_!!" jawab sang leader sambil memasang kuda kuda.

"KAUUUU…" Neji menggeram marah.

"_STOOOOOOOOP_!!" Naruto berteriak kesal. "Apa apan sih kalian!! Kita ini lagi ada misi. Shikamaru! Kau sebagai ketua harusnya mengerti! Neji! Kau ini kan sudah jounin, masa hal seperti ini sampai dibawa ribut sih??"

"Gomen…" ucap keduanya lunglai.

"Pokoknya sekarang kita ke rumah Sasuke," Naruto berkata dan langsung melompat dari atap ke atap menuju rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Ah, Naru-chan! Chotto matte!!" Neji segera melesat mengejar Naruto.

"_How troublesome_… padahal dia yang bocorin rahasia sampe aku sama Neji ribut… malah dia yang ngambek sih?" ujar Shikamaru sambil mengejar mereka berdua.

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**&**

**.**

**Kagehime's Note:**

**.**

Huff…akhirnya selesai juga… Gaje yahh? Maaf deeh… maklum saja, aku ini kan pendatang baru, belum biasa bikin -_-. *padahal emang nggak bakat bikin humor*

Oh iya, memang belum ada nih di fandom Naruto Indonesia, tapi aku bakal bikin NEJIXSASU! UPS! Spoiler! *nutup mulut*

Ah, makasih buat semua yang udah baca dan review! Lalu, buat semua pembuat dan pencinta fict yaoi fandom Naruto Indonesia, **salam kenal!!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Uchiha Residence

**Title: Get the Fake Ninja**

**Author: Kagehime07**

**Kagehime's Note: Fict pertamaku~! Maaf kalau abal dan gaje. Pertama kalinya bikin cerita humor sih -_-. Pokoknya, arigatou dan tolong di review yaa…**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto~**

**Warning: OOC PARAH. Humor gaje. Shou-ai bertebaran.**

**.**

**GET THE FAKE NINJA**

**Chapter 3: The Uchiha Residence**

**.**

**&**

**.**

**By: kagehime**

**.**

"Naru-chan… cape nih… cepet banget sih larinya," ujar Neji sambil mengelap keringat yang membasahi keningnya. "Duuuh… rambutku jadi lepek gini deh. Baru juga creambath!"

"Shut up, Hyuuga," ujar Shikamaru yang baru datang.

"Shikamaru! Kau benar-benar ngajak ribut ne?!" Neji berkacak pinggang di depan sang _leader_.

"Kalian berdua!! Ini misi. M-I-S-I. Bisa ngerti gak sih??" sahut Naruto kesal.

"Hai, hai. Neji, kau dengar kan? Gini aja, kita simpen berantemnya sampe misi ini selesai. Deal?" ucap sang _leader_.

"Oke. Deal," sahut Neji datar. _"Cuma demi Naru-chan",_ sahutnya dalam hati. Mereka pun berjabat tangan. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, sebenernya ada misi apa?" tanya Neji.

"Ceritanya nanti sekalian pas ada Sasuke. _Too troublesome_ buat ceritain dua kali," sahut Shikamaru sambil menekan bel dan mengaktifkan _intercom_ di pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Loh, bareng Sasuke juga??"

"Ya iya laaah… Kalo engga ngapain kita kesini??" jawab Shikamaru.

"_Sial. Ku kira bisa berduaan sama Naru-chan. Ternyata tetep ada si Uchiha pengganggu itu,"_ pikir Neji kesal.

"BTW, Jangan bilang nih mesin sama kayak yang di rumah Neji!" Lanjut sang leader sambil menekan tombol _intercom_.

"Maksud loooh???" tanya Neji.

"Ya udah sih SEPELE," timpal Shikamaru.

"Ya, Uchiha disini. Ada perlu apa?" _terdengar suara dari intercom._

"Huff. Syukur deh normal. Anou, kami ada perlu dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi," jawab Shikamaru.

"Ita--chi??" Neji merinding mendengar nama yang terakhir itu. Tiba tiba ia memegang tengkuknya dan merasakan hawa dingin. _"Kayaqnya perasaan gue gak enak nih,"_ pikir Neji.

"_Silahkan masuk…," _sahut suara itu ramah

"Arigatou. Heh, Neji, tuh liat. Mesin _intercom_ tuh harusnya gini. Gak ribet kayak yang punyamu!" Balas Shikamaru.

"Bodo ah. Itu kan barang unik. Gak ada yang punya," tukas Neji cepat sambil berusaha menghilangkan hawa dingin disekitarnya.

Mereka pun berjalan masuk melewati taman mawar yang luas dan indah di rumah Uchiha.

"Ngomong-ngomong kok tiba-tiba dingin gitu ya? Betewe Shikamaru, masa bareng Itachi juga sih??" tanya Neji tiba-tiba, masih sambil ngerasa dingin.

"Dingin?? Engga ah. Soal Itachi, Shikamaru cuma disuruh Tsunade-no-baa-chan manggil dia," jawab Naruto menggantikan Shikamaru yang udah ngeloyor duluan.

"Oooh… gitu. Syukur deh," desis Neji pelan.

"Apa yang syukur? Neji-chan??" sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Neji. Neji langsung menoleh dan kaget setengah mati plus nyaris mati kedinginan melihat orang yang dibicarakan bergaya narsis sambil memegang sebuket bunga mawar merah.

"ITACHI!!!" teriaknya.

"Ya, ada apa Neji-chan??" sahut Itachi (sok) polos.

Sementara itu, Naruto berpaling mendengar suara Neji, Shikamaru mengetuk pintu sambil nengok ke belakang, tepat ketika pintu dibuka dan kena muka Sasuke.

"Shikamaru! Kalo ngetok tuh liat pintu!!" ujar Sasuke marah sambil memegangi wajahnya. "Uh… wajah tampan ku…"

"**Hoeek**—Ups… gomen, gomen, abis kayaqnya di belakang heboh banget. Hehe," jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Ada Hyuuga ya?? Pantesan aniki langsung ganti baju dan pake parfum buru-buru terus keluar rumah. _Nevermind_. Biarin aja tuh orang. Ayo masuk."

"Ah… Oke."

"Naru-chan!! Ayo masuk. Hyuuga! Sebenernya terpaksa, tapi kau juga, ayo masuk!!" sahut Sasuke dari depan pintu.

"Roger!!" sahut Naruto sambil berlari kecil menuju ke dalam.

Sementara itu, Neji masih sibuk melepaskan cengkraman Itachi yang sekarang sedang memberikan sebuket bunga mawar ke hadapan wajahnya.

"Bunga ini cocok sekali untukmu yang sangat cantik dan anggun serta feminin dan…"

"Jijay," sahut Neji sambil melempar bunga tersebut ke muka Itachi.

"Neji-chan, kau kejam sekali padaku… hiks hiks…" Itachi bersimpuh di kaki Neji.

"Bodo. Minggir deh, kau mengotori bajuku."

"Hiks hiks…"

"Ah! Naru-chan… tunggu aku!!" ujar Neji sambil berlari mengejar Naruto yang udah masuk duluan dan meninggalkan Itachi yang masih berlarut dalam drama picisannya yang sangat tidak jelas.

"Oh Tuhan… mengapa kau pisahkan aku dan Neji-chan??" ujarnya sambil menatap langit. "Padahal aku sangat men—"

PLOK!!

Belum selesai bicara, ia sudah disambit Sasuke dengan pedangnya.

"Berisik! Cepetan masuk ato aku kunciin aniki di luar!" Sahut Sasuke dari dalam.

"Biarkan aku tenggelam dalam kesedihanku ini, adikku sayang. Biarkan kebun mawar ini menentramkan kesedihan hatiku, OH… NEJI-CHAN, PUJAAN HATIKU, PESONA MATAKU, PENENTRAM JIWAKU, mengapa kau tolak ak—"

BRAK!!

CKLEK!

Sasuke menutup dan mengunci pintu sebelum Itachi selesai bicara.

"Huwee… Ototou… Kenapa kau kunciin aku di luar??" ujar Itachi sambil berusaha membuka pintu.

"Tenggelam sana dalam kesedihan!!" sahut Sasuke kesal dari balik pintu.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK…" Itachi berteriak sambil bersimpuh di depan pintu.

"BERISIK!!!!" teriak Sasuke dari dalam yang langsung menghentikan teriakan Itachi yang—katanya—memilukan. "So, ada misi apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"_Too troublesom_e buat cerita. Naruto! Kau aja yang cerita ke Sasuke dan Neji," sahut Shikamaru yang lalu langsung menghabiskan minuman yang disuguhkan pembantu Sasuke. Haus banget habis teriak-teriak di depan _intercom_ Neji yang—katanya—mahal itu.

"Jadi gini, Sasuke, Neji…"

"Ya??" sahut mereka berdua penasaran.

"Mmmm…"

"So??" sahut Neji bingung.

"Nggg…"

"Maksudnya??" Sasuke ikutan bingung.

"Ya gitu deh!!"

**GUBRAK.**

Kedua ninja itu jatuh tersungkur dari kursi masing-masing. Sementara sang _leader_ malah enak-enakan makan cemilan.

"Naru-chan!! Ceritanya yang bener dong!" sahut Neji imut sambil berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya.

"Iya nih! Aku gak ngerti nih Naru-chaaan…" timpal Sasuke tak mau kalah sama panggilan sok imutnya Neji.

Neji menatap Sasuke sinis, terlihat percikan listrik di titik pertemuan arah pandang mereka.

_Inner Neji: "That Uchiha!! Damn him. Bener deh, nih misi harusnya jadi kenangan tak terlupakan bersama Naru-chan. Seandainya aja gak ada dia!!"_

_Inner Sasuke: "Harusnya aku yang bilang: Seandainya gak ada lo!!."_

_Inner Neji: "Loh, kok bisa denger??"_

_Inner Sasuke: "Sesama pikiran gitu. Lagian, apa gunanya gue punya sharingan?"_

_Inner Neji: "Emang apa?"_

_Inner Sasuke: "Bisa baca pikiran"_

_Inner Neji: "Ngarang. Baru denger gue kalo sharingan bisa baca pikiran. Ada juga byakugan punya gue yang bisa."_

_Inner Sasuke: "Oh ya? Jadi lo mau mengetes clan Uchiha? Ayo! Siapa takut!"_

_Inner Shikamaru: "Ha~h. Kok malah berantem dalem pikiran sih?? How troublesome." Sahutnya sambil nguap dan siap siap tidur sejenak._

_Inner Naruto: "Tadi mau cerita apa ya?? Eh, Shikamaru, gimana sih tadi ceritanya? Lupa." Naruto ikut nimbrung dalam dunia pikiran ini._

_Inner Shikamaru: "Baka." Jawabnya sambil setengah sadar._

_Inner Neji: "Uchiha, akan gue tunjukin kekuatan clan Hyuuga yang sesungguhnya!"_

_Inner Sasuke: "Siapa takut!! Ayo sini, lawan gue!!"_

_Kagehime: "Wooi… Sejak kapan jadi percakapan dalam pikiran gini????"_

_Inner Naruto: "Kamu kan Authornya!! Yang bener dong. Kita khan bukan Sakura-chan.."_

_Kagehime: "Ne, Naru-chan, denger ya… semua orang punya inner masing-masing. Gak Cuma sakura-chan ajah. Jadi, kita harus mengontrol pikiran kita supaya jangan kayaq sakura-chan yang agak over gitu, terus—hei! Sasuke! Jangan pake chidori di sini. Neji! Udah, matiin tuh byakugan! Shika-kun!! Jangan tidur!! AAARGHH…!! kenapa jadi gini sih??"_

_Inner Naruto: "Anou sa, Kagehime-chan, kenapa jadi percakapan dalem hati gini? Nanti Kotetsu palsu nya keburu kabur…"_

Kagehime: "Oh iya!! Aku lupa. Woi semua!! Udah ahh!! Gak ada inner-inneran lagi!!!!! Kapan selesai ceritanya?? Aku kan cape ngetiknya!!"

Inner Naruto: "Shikamaru, bangun! Kagehime-chan ntar ngamuk tuh. Neji! Sasuke! Berhenti berantem or aku ngambek!!"

Inner Sasuke dan Neji: "Ampun… Naru-chan!!!"

Inner Shikamaru: "How troublesome"

Kagehime: "STOP IT!!! Sana balik ke dunia nyata!!"

Inner all: "Hai…"

"…pokoknya gitu deh ceritanya…" ujar Naruto.

"Naru-chan, cerita apaan tuh—uhuk," Neji terbatuk tiba – tiba.

"Neji, kamu gak papa?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Gak papa. Hehe," Sahut Neji. "_Sialan. Ini gara – gara gue di chidori Sasuke tad,"_ pikir Neji.

"Shikamaru, aku lupa ceritanya. Kamu aja deh yang cerita," ujar Naruto polos.

"Tuh kan, bener. Ha~h… _how troublesome_…"

"Kelamaan, udah cepetan ceri—uhuk," Sasuke tiba-tiba terbatuk. _"Ukh, gara-gara gue kena jyuuken nya Neji tadi. Boleh juga dia,"_ pikir Sasuke.

Begitulah. Akhirnya Shikamaru menceritakan misi mereka segera. Diwarnai dengan sedikit tatapan maut antara Sasuke dan Neji tentunya.

"Nah, ngerti kan semua?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Roger!!" jawab mereka bertiga serempak.

"Ayo kita cari Kotetsu palsu itu sekarang," ujar Shikamaru sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Shikamaru, bentar deh, lupa sesuatu gak??" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm? Apa yaa?" jawab Shikamaru sambil mikir. "Hape, ada. Dompet… ada, foto Temari-chan juga…" ujarnya sambil membuka dompet nya. "hiati-ate… ada…" lanjutnya sambil melirik ke lengan kirinya. "…iket rambut gak lepas…" lanjutnya lagi sambil memegang rambutnya, "…anting juga ada…" katanya lagi sambil menyentuh kedua telinganya, "…senjata juga lengkap… apaan yang lupa??"

"Duh… bukan itu, maksudnya, kau lupa menyuruh Itachi-san ke kantor Tsunade-no-baa-chan," Ujar Naruto sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Teganya kau Shikamaru-kun… melupakan aku yang tampan ini. Oh… kenapa semua melukai hatiku yang rapuh bagaikan kaca ini. Betapa keja—"

BRAK!!

Belum selesai lagi, Itachi yang muncul tiba tiba dan langsung melingkarkan tangan ke pundak Neji sambil berdialog gak jelas itu langsung terpental beberapa meter kena hakke-shou-kaiten-nya Neji.

"Hah?! Aniki kapan masuknya???!!!" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Hehehe. Aku kan ninja tampan yang hebat, aku bisa menyusup tanpa suara dengan anggun. NE, Neji-chan?" ucap Itachi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sebelah Neji lagi.

"Gak kapok rupanya kena kaiten. Mau coba yang lain, ne, Itachi?" sahut Neji marah.

"Neji-chan-ku judes sekali deh…" sahut Itachi centil.

"Itachi, kata Godaime-sama, kau harus segera menghadapnya. Kau ada misi ke Sunagakure untuk menjemput Kazekage-sama dan menemaninya ke Konoha," kata Shikamaru cepat.

"NOOOOOOOOO!! Aku tak mau berpisah dengan Neji-ch—Wait!! Apa tadi?? Menjemput Gaara-chan??"

"Hn. Kau harus pergi. Kalau bukan kau yang pergi, maka Gaara –ups-Gaara-_SAMA_ tidak akan membiarkan aku ke Suna lagi untuk selamanya—udah gitu sebelomnya pasti gue di sabaku dulu—_How troublesome,_" sahut sang leader malas.

"Owh. Hehehe. Gakpapa deh. Kalo buat Gaara-chan sih…" jawab Itachi enteng sambil senyum-senyum maksud..

"Aniki! Dasar playboy! Katanya cuma cinta sama Neji aja!"

"Tentu aja cintaku hanya untuk Neji-chan tercinta. Iya kan, Neji-koi??"

"_I don't care_. Dan jangan panggil aku seenaknya. Aku benci kamu," sahut Neji dingin.

"Hiks hiks. Neji-chan kau kejam…"

"Jadi aniki mau pindah ke lain hati??"

"Gak. Aku cuma seneng aja sama Gaara-chan. Abis dia imut banget sih. Hehe. Kayak Naru-chan."

"Apa katamu?? Kau tahu? Sekarang aku makin MEMBENCIMU tahu!!" sahut Neji kasar.

"Huwee… Neji-chan…"

"Itachi, cepat sana. Godaime-sama udah nunggu dari tadi," potong Shikamaru. Kelamaan nunggu, takut nanti si mantan Akatsuki ini berpuisi gak jelas lagi.

"Hiks hiks. Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu yaa… Sampai jumpa lagi ototou ku yang amat sengat banget manis en imut, Shika-kun yang… apa ya?? Yang pinter, terus Neji-koi-ku yang sangat amat cantik, anggun dan mempesona, dan gak lupa, Naru-chan yang paling imuuuut gitu de---"

Belum selesai bicara, Itachi sudah ditatap dingin oleh Sasuke dan Neji, dan…

"**CHIDORI!!!"**

BLAAR!!

"**JYUUKEN!"**

**BAM!!**

PRAAAANG!!

Itachi terpental keluar melalui jendela, dan melayang di kejauhan. Sementara Sasuke dan Neji menonaktifkan kembali _bloodline-limit_ mereka, Naruto ber-_goodbye_ polos kepada Itachi, dan Shikamaru cuma geleng geleng kepala sambil menggumam sesuatu yang terdengar seperti '_troublesome'_.

"AAAAAAAH!!! Aku terbang!!! ADIOS semua!!!" teriak Itachi dari kejauhan, yang lalu disambut bunyi 'CLINK' dan cahaya kecil di kejauhan khas anime pokemon ketika Team Rocket kalah dan terpental ke langit.

"_How troublesome_. Semua, ayo kita berangkat!" ujar sang _leader_.

"ROGER!!" ucap ketiga ninja lainnya semangat.

**.**

**&**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**&**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4: NejiSasu?

**Title: Get the Fake Ninja**

**Author: Kagehime07**

**Kagehime's Note: Fict pertamaku~! Maaf kalau abal dan gaje. Pertama kalinya bikin cerita humor sih -_-. Pokoknya, arigatou dan tolong di review yaa…**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto~**

**Warning: OOC PARAH. Humor gaje. Shou-ai bertebaran.**

**.**

**GET THE FAKE NINJA**

Chapter 4: NEJISASU???

**.**

**&**

**.**

**By: kagehime**

**.**

"Yosh! Karena Konoha itu sangat luas, kita bagi dua tim!" sahut Shikamaru.

"EEEH??" sahut Sasuke dan Neji bersamaan.

"Kenapa harus??" tanya Naruto.

"Ya iyalah… biar cepet dong. Kalo ketemu Kotetsu palsunya, langsung aja hajar en bawa ke Godaime-sama," jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Oowh… Berarti, berdua-berdua dong?" timpal Naruto polos.

"Yup," jawab Shikamaru.

"Ber…dua?" sahut Sasuke dan Neji bersamaan. (lagi)

Denger kata 'berdua', Sasuke dan Neji langsung tenggelam dalam pikiran nista mereka masing-masing.

Inner Neji: "Berdua??? Hehehe. Aku harus sama Naru-chan… Kalo berdua kan bisa… *piiiiip……* HEHEHEHE…"

_Inner Sasuke: "Bastard! Bayangin apa lo sama Naru-chan gue??"_

_Inner Neji: "Kenapa seh ada lo lagi?? Ganggu impian gue aja!"_

_Inner Sasuke: "Waktu itu kan uda bilang, Sharingan itu bisa baca pikiran."_

_Inner Neji: "Keras kepala banget sih! Mana bisa?!"_

_Inner Sasuke: "Tau an juga gue. SECARA gitu, gue sebagai jenius dari klan Uchiha. Koq elo jadi sok tau!"_

_Inner Neji: "Oh ya?? SECARA gitu, gue sebagai jenius dari klan Hyuuga, masa iya gak tau kemampuan klan lawan??"_

_Inner Sasuke: "Kalo gitu emang lo aja yang ketinggalan berita!!"_

_Inner Neji: "Apa?? Ngajak ribut lo?"_

_Inner Sasuke: "Gak! Ngajak KAWIN!"_

_Inner Neji: "……" (Neji langsung diem dengan tampang shock)_

_Inner Sasuke: "Ba-baka! Gue cuma becanda!!!" _

_Inner Shikamaru: "Wooy guys… kapan gue bagi timnya kalo kalian cuma liat-liatan gakjelas di dunia nyata? Ternyata beneran berantem disini lagi? Pake ngajak kawin lagi!"_

_Inner Neji: "SHIKAMARU!!" _

_Inner Shikamaru: "Gak pake teriak kalie, how troublesome."_

_Inner Sasuke: "Forget it. So, siapa yang setim sama Naru-chan?" _

_Inner Shikamaru: "Well, siapa ya? Gue juga lagi mikir nih."_

_Inner Neji: "Shikamaru, gue gak mau tau pokoknya gue harus setim sama Naru-chan!"_

_Inner Sasuke: "Eh??? CURANG!! Shikamaru! Jangan! Gue aja yang setim sama Naru-chan!"_

_Inner Shikamaru: "Hohoho. Naru-channya cuma satu sih, gimana yaaa??"_

_Inner Neji: "Nanti utang lo soal intercom itu gue ikhlasin deh!"_

_Inner Sasuke: "Nanti gue suruh aniki sering-sering ngunjungin Gaara deh, biar lo bisa beduaan sama Temari tanpa gangguan!"_

_Inner Shikamaru: "Hm… menarik, yang mana ya…?"_

_Inner Neji: "Gue! Gue! Kan lo gak mau bayar, kalo gak gue ikhlasin ntar lo mati langsung masuk neraka!!"_

_Inner Sasuke: "Harus gue!!! Kan lo bisa *piip* en *piip* sama Temari kalo gak ada Gaara!"_

_Inner Shikamaru: "E-Ehm. Gimana ya?? Pilihan yang berat. Tapi sayang, yang nentuin bukan gue!"_

_Inner Neji dan Sasuke: "Maksud loooh??"_

_Inner Shikamaru: "Tanya sama author please. Walau gue mau nerima tawaran lo berdua dengan sangat senang hati"_

_Inner Neji: "Tawarannya gak jadi! Woy!! Kagehime-chan!!"_

_Kagehime: " 'Sora wo miagereba, hoshitachi ga mada daiteru…' "_

_Inner Sasuke: "WO~Y KAGEHIME-CHA~N!!!"_

_Kagehime: " '…Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni, samazama na hikari wo hanatte…' "_

_Inner Neji: "Budeg!!!!" (Neji langsung megang pundak, aku pun nengok ke Neji)_

_Inner Kagehime: "Are? Kalian? kenapa?"_

_Inner Sasuke: "Siapa yang bakal setim sama Naru-chan?"_

_Kagehime: "Hah? Apa?"_

_Inner Sasuke: "SIAPA YANG BAKAL SETIM SAMA NARU-CHAN?"_

_Kagehime: "HAH? GAK KEDENGERAN!"_

_Inner Neji: (Neji ngelepas earphone di kupingku) "Lepas dulu nih earphone!"_

_Kagehime: "Hehe. Gomen. Lagunya enak banget sih!"_

_Inner Neji: "Jadi, Siapa yang bakal setim sama Naru-chan?"_

_Kagehime: "Hmmm… (sambil melirik ke Shika-kun) siapa yaaa?"_

_Inner Shikamaru: (menangguk) "I see… Well, __**NejiSasu**__, cepetan balik ke dunia nyata! Gue mau bagi tim nya! Gue duluan. Too troublesome buat nungguin lo berdua."_

_Inner Neji dan Sasuke: "We're not NEJISASU!!"_

_Inner Sasuke: "Jangan nyingkat nama sembarangan!"_

_Inner Neji: "Jadi kayak pairing yaoi kan???!! Jijay!"_

_Kagehime: "Begitulah… Hohoho… selamat buat kalian!"_

_Inner Sasuke: "Apanya?"_

_Kagehime: "Bentar lagi juga tau! Jaa na!! (aku langsung menghilang untuk kembali ngetik sambil masang lagi earphone dan dengerin Nagareboshi ~Shooting Star~ nya Home Made Kazoku)"_

_Inner Neji: "Mencurigakan"_

_Inner Sasuke: "Banget"_

_Mereka pun kembali ke dunia nyata._

"Jadi, udah diputusin. Ya kan Shikamaru?" ujar Naruto riang.

"Apanya?" tanya Neji dan Sasuke barengan. Mereka bengong karena baru balik ke dunia nyata.

"Begitulah. Timnya udah kebagi. **AKU** sama Naruto, dan **KALIAN** satu tim. Keputusan author tidak bisa dibantah. Selamat berjuang. Ini alat komunikasinya. Kami ke barat, kalian ke timur. Jaa!" Ujar Shikamaru enteng sambil akhirnya nyeret Naruto pergi setelah penjelasannya selesai. Takut jadi sasaran amarah.

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIII??!!!" teriak Neji dan Sasuke barengan.

"Yang rukun ya, **NEJISASU**!!!" Sahut Shikamaru dari kejauhan.

"KITA BUKAN PAIRING DI FICT INII!!!" teriak Neji dan Sasuke keras.

"GANBATTE!!" sahut Shikamaru lagi.

"IIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" teriak mereka histeris.

Namun Shikamaru dan Naruto udah menghilang dengan cepat.

"_Damn it_… SHIKAMARU _YOU BASTARD_!!!!! Gue bersumpah bakal jyuuken lo kalo nih misi uda beres… terus gue bakal datengin rumah lo tiap hari buat nagih utang karena udah ngerusakin _intercom_ rumah gue yang mahal… terus gue bakal ngelakuin xxx dan xxx ke elo pake piso… terus *piiip…*(di sensor karena makin parah)… " Neji langsung aja nyerocos gak abis-abis.

"DAMN _LEADER_!!! Lo gak cocok jadi ketua!! Gue bersumpah bakal rayu Temari kalo dia ke Konoha, ato gue suruh aniki pulang en gak jadi ke Suna biar lo di sabaku sama Gaara… ato gue bakal maksa lo minum xxx dari binatang xxx dan xxx yang uda dicampur pake blender… ato maksa lo makan xxx dan xxx yang masih idup, terus *piiip…*(di sensor karena makin parah dari ocehannya Neji)…" Sementara Sasuke juga nyerocos gak kalah panjang.

Mereka masing-masing masih sibuk bersumpah serapah gak jelas sampe akhirnya keabisan napas, diliatin orang orang dengan tatapan aneh bin merinding gara-gara mendengar ocehan yang makin lama makin sadis, dan dipelototin sama ibu-ibu lewat yang anaknya pada nangis gara-gara denger ocehan dan liat tampang serem mereka.

"_D-damn him_…" ujar Neji tersengal-sengal keabisan napas.

"_I-I'll beat him… d-down_… " ujar Sasuke juga sambil tersengal-sengal.

Setelah 5 menit istirahat, mereka cuma bisa tatap-tatapan, sampai akhirnya Sasuke menatap Neji dengan seksama, dan…

HOEK!!

Sasuke tiba-tiba aja muntah.

"_Ba-Bastard_! Apa maksud lo?? Ngeliat tampang gue terus muntah??" Sahut Neji kesal.

"S-sori kelepasan!!" sahut Sasuke.

"Apa maksud lo hah?"

"Abis gue jadi enek ngeliat tampang lo! Gara gara tadi gue ngocehin yang 'begituan' (_Kagehime's note: Not 'that'! You hentai-yaoi-freaks!! I mean, that 'sadis-jijay' things)_, jadi enek beneran deh," jawab Sasuke.

"NANI?? Gue yang cekep ini bikin lo enek??" balas Neji.

**HOEKKK!!** (lagi)

"Tuh kan, elo sih ngomongnya bikin gue… ukh…" sahut Sasuke lemas sambil megangin perutnya.

"Uchiha!! Lo ngajak ribut ya??"

"Siapa? Gue tuh kesel gara gara gue gak se-tim sama Naru-chan, en parahnya, gue harus se-tim sama LO!!!" teriak Sasuke.

"Emang gue gak kesel apa?? Gue, seorang Jenius dari Klan Hyuuga yang terhormat, harus se-tim dan bekerja sama dengan **GINIAN**??"

"Apa maksud lo **GINIAN**?? Gue, seorang Jenius dari Klan Uchiha yang SANGAT terhormat, dihina sama anggota klan Hyuuga yang matanya pada katarak itu??"

"Apa lo kata?" jawab Neji kesal.

"KA-TA-RAK!! Mata putih semua!!! Gak punya bola mata!! Weee!!" ujar Sasuke nakal sambil menjulurkan lidah dan menggoyang-goyangkan pantat ke arah Neji.

"Uchiha Bastard!! Ayo kita _FIGHT_!!"

"Boleh, syapa takut sama orang gak punya bola mata???"

"Rasakan amarah Jenius dari klan Hyuuga!!!! HIAAAAT…" Neji sudah mengambil kuda-kuda jyuukennya, namun tiba-tiba…

"_Moshi moshi, Neji, Sasuke?? Bisa denger? Ganti!" _Alat komunikasi yang udah terlupakan terbuang di tanah itu bersuara.

"NARU-CHAN!!!" Sahut Neji dan Sasuke yang otomatis gak jadi _fight_.

"_Halooo~w,,ada orang gak seeh?? Ganti!" _

Neji langsung merebut alat komunikasi itu.

"Ada!!! Naru-chan, ini Neji yang tampan, ganti!"

"_HOEEEK!!"_ terdengar suara yang dari alat itu.

"Naru-chan, daijoubu?? Ganti!" tanya Neji.

"_Da-daijoubu. Ganti!"_ sahut Naruto lemas.

"Hyuuga! Give it to me!!! Naru-chan, ada apa? Ganti!" tanya Sasuke.

"_Uhuk—gimana pencarian kalian? ganti!" _

Sasuke dan Neji langsung saling menatap dengan takut, dan…

"_Ne?? Neji, Sasuke? Gimana? Ganti!"_ tanya Naruto

"A-anou…ki-kita lagi nyari kok…he-hehehe. Ganti!" jawab Neji gugup.

"_Yo, NejiSasu, dari kalimat kalian, kayaknya kalian belum nyari kan? How troublesome, ngapain dulu sih kalian berdua? Ganti!"_ kali ini suara sang _leader_ yang terdengar.

"Kita bukan NEJISASU!! Kuso…!!! GANTI!" sahut Sasuke marah

"_Neji, Sasuke, yang bener dong!! Ini misi penting banget tau!! Gak ada main-main lagi, kalo enggak, aku marah sama kalian. Selamanya. GAK USAH GANTI!!!" _teriak Naruto kesal.

"NARU-CHAN MATTE!!!!" jawab Neji

Namun sayang alat itu langsung mati otomatis.

"Cih, ini gara-gara lo!!" kata Neji sinis.

"Oh ya?? Gara gara lo tau!!" jawab Sasuke marah.

"Pokoknya, kita selesain misi ini dulu deh. Gue gak mau Naru-chan marah. Ayo jalan!"

"Jangan merintah gue Hyuuga!!" sahut Sasuke kesal.

"Berisik ah! Cepetan!" ujar Neji sambil berlari cepat yang langsung disusul oleh Sasuke.

Begitulah, mereka berdua pun mulai berkeliling konoha mencari sang kotetsu palsu itu, dengan ribut tentunya.

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**&**

**.**

**Kagehime's Note:**

**.**

Hahaha!! Akhirnya bisa update juga. Aku beneran lagi sibuk banget nih. Jadi maaf kalo chapter berikutnya agak lambat…!!!

Oh iya, kalian yang udah baca dan review fict abal dan gaje ini, makasih banget ya!!!

Satu lagi, bagi yang berminat kenal aku, silahkan add friendster ku: kagehime07(at)yahoo(dot)com


	5. Chapter 5: And The Truth Is

**Title: Get the Fake Ninja**

**Author: Kagehime07**

**Kagehime's Note: Fict pertamaku~! Maaf kalau abal dan gaje. Pertama kalinya bikin cerita humor sih -_-. Pokoknya, arigatou dan tolong di review yaa…**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto~**

**Warning: OOC PARAH. Humor gaje. Shou-ai bertebaran.**

**.**

**GET THE FAKE NINJA**

___**Chapter 5 – Final Chapter: And the Truth is…**_

**.**

**&**

**.**

**By: kagehime**

**.**

Sasuke dan Neji sedang duduk di atas pohon sambil melihat keadaan sekeliling mereka.

"Gila… udah muter-muter kok belom ketemu juga sih tuh orang palsu?" sahut Sasuke kesal.

"Tau nih. Btw Naru-chan sama Shikamaru lama deh. Katanya janjian ketemu disini. Ngapain dulu sih?" ujar Neji sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Mana gue tau. Lagian, gak guna banget sih byakugan yang lo banggain setengah mampus? Masa nyari Kotetsu aja ampe jadul?" ujar Sasuke asal.

"Berisik! Lo sendiri? Gak guna banget sih tuh Sharingan? Nyari orang yang nyamar jadi Kotetsu pake Henge no Jutsu aja gak bisa!" timpal Neji.

"Oh ya?? Sama aja kan? Lo juga!! Ngaca dulu baru ngomel!" balas Sasuke kesal.

"Oke." Sahut Neji kalem sambil mengeluarkan kaca dari sakunya dan mulai beraksi.

"Kenapa malah ngaca???!!!!" teriak Sasuke

"Tadi lo yang bilang, _Ngaca dulu baru ngomel_, ya udah gue ngaca," jawab Neji santai sambil menyisir-nyisir rambutnya.

"Itu namanya perumpamaan tau!!!" Timpal Sasuke bete.

"Aduh… rambut gue jadi lepek gini sih?? Ya ampun, muka gue juga kena debu gini!!" ujar Neji ribut.

"WOY!! Kalo orang lagi ngomong dengerin kek!!!" teriak Sasuke.

"Diem ah!"

"Huh! Makanya punya rambut jangan panjang-panjang gitu!"

"Bawel deh…"

"Pasti ke salon mulu tuh."

"Ah engga, cuma pake shampo kok."

"**GAK NANYA!!!** Jadi ngiklan gitu seh??"

"Halah! Bilang aja lo ngiri soalnya rambut gue lebih bagus! Ya kan?"

"Apa lo kata??? Manjangin rambut kan kayak BANCI!!!!"

"Ba-Banci??? Sialan!!! Ini tuh keren tau!!!"

"Oh ya???"

Sasuke dan Neji saling bertatapan kesal, namun tiba-tiba angin kencang bertiup, mereka kehilangan keseimbangan, dan…

BRUK!

… jatuh ke bawah dengan posisi yang…

"Aduh… rese banget sih tuh angin" sahut Sasuke sambil menggosok-gosok matanya yang kemasukan debu.

Sasuke membuka mata dan melihat mata putih keunguan yang sedang menatapnya, rambut sang pemilik mata itu terjuntai ke pipi Sasuke, mereka saling bertatapan bingung, tanpa kata-kata.

Angin pun bertiup lembut, dedaunan warna merah berterbangan memperindah suasana. Tanpa mereka sadari, wajah mereka semakin berdekatan, semakin dekat seiring dengan semakin lembutnya hembusan angin yang kini menerpa rambut coklat Neji.

"N-Neji…" panggil Sasuke lembut, pipinya mulai memerah.

"……" Neji hanya terdiam dan tetap memandang ke bawah.

"A-anou…" sahut Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke melihat Neji mulai menutup mata perlahan. Jantungnya berdebar keras, wajah Neji semakin mendekat, dan…

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

…teriakan itu sukses membuat Neji dan Sasuke tersadar dan buru-buru bangun dengan muka merah padam.

"Nah, ketahuan yaa… Ternyata ini toh kerjaan kalian, NEJISASU???" sahut Shikamaru sambil berjalan mendekati Neji dan Sasuke.

"Neji, Sasuke, aku gak nyangka kalo ternyata kalian…" ujar Naruto yang ada dibelakang Shikamaru.

"Na-Naru-chan, jangan salah paham! Ini cuma accident kok!" sahut Sasuke panik.

"I-iya! Accident! Gak sengaja! Sumpah deh!" timpal Neji.

"Oh ya?? Muka kalian kok merah gitu??" tanya Shikamaru dengan maksudnya.

"E-engga kok!" jawab Neji gugup.

"T-tau! Apaan sih??" timpal Sasuke yang mukanya masih merah.

"OH YAAA???"

"U-URUSAIIIII!!!" jawab Neji dan Sasuke kompak.

"Hehehe… Well, _whatever_. Aku baru aja nemuin Kotetsu palsu itu," sahut sang _Leader_ santai.

"Serius??" timpal Neji.

"Yup. Kita sekarang susun rencana buat habisin dia."

"Ne, Shikamaru, kamu liat dimana?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos.

"Dimana gimana? Tadi kan ada, dia di deket gerbang Konoha," jawab Shikamaru.

"Masa? Aku kok gak liat ya?"

"Naru-chan… please deh…" sahut Sasuke.

"Hehehe… gomen…"

"Yaudah, jadi sekarang kita susun rencana…"

Shikamaru langsung mengambil posisi 'berpikir' nya. Yang lain juga jadi ikutan diam dan berpikir…

_Inner Sasuke: "Hm…gimana ya strateginya…"_

_Inner Neji: "Ho-oh…gimana yaa…"_

_Inner Sasuke: "Jangan ikut-ikutan kek!!"_

_Inner Neji: "Siapa yang ikut-ikutan?? Gue kan juga lagi mikir!!"_

_Inner Sasuke: "Ada Naru-chan gak???"_

_Inner Neji: "Kayaknya engga."_

_Inner Sasuke: "Oooh… berarti kita cuma…"_

_Inner Neji: "Cuma apa??"_

_Inner Sasuke: "Eh, G-Gak. Gak jadi"_

_Inner Neji: "Sasuke. Ini tuh di Inner World. Lo mau ngomong apa juga ketauan tau!!"_

_Inner Sasuke: "Ups…" _

_Inner Neji: "…mau bilang kalo kita cuma BERDUA kan?" _

_Inner Sasuke: "……" (muka Sasuke langsung memerah)_

_Inner Neji: "……" (Neji jadi ikutan merah)_

_(mereka jadi diam dan salah tingkah)_

_Inner Neji: "Um… Sa-Sasuke…"_

_Inner Sasuke: "A-Apa?"_

_Inner Neji: "Umm…Gue…eh…Aku…"_

_Inner Sasuke: "Y-ya?"_

_Inner Neji: "A-aku…"_

_Inner Sasuke: "A-apa?"_

_Inner Neji: "Aku su—"_

_Inner Shikamaru: "—ka sama kamu" (suara Shika muncul entah dari mana)_

_Inner Neji: "SHIKAMARU!!!" (Neji langsung teriak kesal)_

_Inner Shikamaru: "Hahaha!! Kalian nih bener-bener deh!!"_

_Inner Neji: "Apaan seh?? Gue cuma mau bilang 'Aku suka model rambut kamu' kok!!"_

_Inner Shikamaru: "Oh yaa???"_

_Inner Neji: "Iya!!!"_

_Inner Shikamaru: "Iya deh. Btw mana Sasuke?"_

_Inner Neji: "Hah? Oh iya!! Kemana tuh anak??"_

_Inner Shikamaru: "Kayaknya udah balik ke Real Word deh, mungkin dia shock berat gara-gara pernyataan cinta barusan. Hehe. Yuk balik."_

_Inner Neji: "A-apa sih??? Ayo cepetan!"_

"Ne, Shikamaru… udah blon??" tanya Naruto.

"Sip deh. Ya gak, Neji?" jawab Shikamaru sambil melirik ke Neji.

"Hah?? Oh! Iya! Iya! Pokoknya beres deh Naru-chan!"

"Sebelomnya…" sahut sang l_eader_ pelan sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih bengong dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Hah?" timpal Naruto polos.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!!!! Sampe kapan mau bengong! _How troublesom_e, baru nyaris denger Neji ngungkapin perasa—ughmmphh" kalimat Shikamaru langsung terpotong gara-gara Neji yang buru-buru nutup mulutnya dari belakang.

"J-jangan ngomong yang gak penting!" sahut Neji panik sambil tetep membekap mulutnya Shikamaru.

"Ughmmph—Gue gak bisa napas bego!!!" teriak Shikamaru yang akhirnya berhasil ngelepasin tangan Neji dari wajahnya dan langsung menggatak Neji.

"Gomen…" sahut Neji.

"Ya udaah. _How troublesome_. Ayo kita ke tempat tadi," balas Shikamaru.

"Roger."

"Oke"

"……"

"SASUKE!!! Jawab yang bener!!"

"Hah?? Ah—iya! Oke!"

"Gitu dong!! Lets go!"

**.**

**&**

**.**

"Itu dia, ada Kotetsu sama Izumo-san!"

"Umm."

"Terus gimana nih Shikamaru?"

"Gini aja…"

Sementara Shikamaru dkk sedang bisik-bisik di balik semak, dua ninja yang ada di depan gerbang konoha itu sedang bercakap-cakap santai.

"Yosh, aku ngerti!"

"Bagus, ayo kita mulai. Naruto! Neji! Sasuke!"

"Osh!"

Mereka pun menampakkan diri di hadapan dua chuunin yang sekarang menatap mereka sambil terbingung-bingung.

"**Ninpou Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu!**" ucap Shikamaru sambil membentuk _handseal_ uniknya.

Bayangan dari kaki Shikamaru mulai membentuk tangan dan mendekat ke arah chuunin berambut kebiruan yang sekarang sedang 'dipeluk' oleh tangan itu dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Eh?? B-badanku!" sahut salah satu ninja di depan mereka.

"Kalian! Kalian ngapain sih??" sahut ninja yang seorang lagi

"Izumo-san! Itu Kotetsu palsu! Menyingkir dari situ!" perintah Shikamaru.

"Ta-tapi…!!!" sahut ninja yang dipanggil Izumo oleh Shikamaru itu sambil menyingkir dengan bingung dan akhirnya cuma bisa menatap tubuh teman 'palsu' nya yang masih dicengkram keras oleh jurus bayangan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Chotto deh…" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa sih Naruto? Lagi saat-saat begini juga! Neji! Sasuke! Sekarang!" jawab Shikamaru sambil tetap mengaktifkan jutsu-nya.

"ROGER!!" sahut Neji dan Sasuke bersamaan, mereka langsung mengambil posisi.

"**Byakugan!/Sharingan!**" teriak mereka bersamaan dan mengaktifkan _bloodline-limit_ masing-masing.

"Ayo, Sasuke!" sahut Neji yang sekarang sudah memasang kuda-kuda khas klan Hyuuga.

"Oke!" jawab Sasuke yang lagi memfokuskan Sharingan sempurnanya itu.

"**Shugo Hakke! Rokujuuyon Shou!!**" teriak Neji sambil menyerang ninja tak berdaya yang masih dicengkram Kage Kubi Shibari-nya Shikamaru.

BAM!!

Ninja itu terpental, dan segera disambut oleh tendangan berlapis milik Sasuke di udara, dan segera sebelum tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah, Sasuke menampilkan jurus andalannya.

"_**Shishi Rendan!!!**__" timpalnya setelah memasukkan tendangan andalannya ke tubuh ninja yang sudah setengah pingsan habis dihajar Neji._

_**BRUK!**_

_Tubuh Kotetsu terbanting keras ke tanah. Neji dan Sasuke pun menonaktifkan kembali _bloodline-limit_ mereka, dan segera bergabung dengan Shikamaru._

"Hei… chotto!!!" Teriak Naruto panik.

"Naruto!! Kamu ngapain sih!! Cepetan serang pake Rasengan!!" sahut Shikamaru yang sekarang sudah melepas bayangannya dari tubuh Kotetsu yang udah tepar itu.

"Tapi…" sahut Naruto

"Tapi apa??"

"Tapi, tapi…"

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru

"Tapitapitapitapitapitapitapitapitapi…"

"AAAARGH!!! TAPI APA????" teriak sang _leader_ tidak sabar sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Naruto.

"Tapi itu kan Izumo-san!! Kenapa kalian nyerang dia??" Jawab Naruto.

"HAH????" timpal Shikamaru, Neji dan Sasuke barengan.

"Naru-chan, kamu ngomong apa sih? Itu kan Kotetsu, yang palsu!!" jawab Neji yang kini ikut nimbrung.

"Tapi, Kotetsu bukannya dia??" balas Naruto sambil menunjuk ninja cengo yang tadi disuruh menyingkir oleh Shikamaru.

"Are? Aku?" jawabnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"………" yang lain sekarang beneran speechless en bengong menatap Naruto yang tetap bertampang polos itu.

"_**AHOU~…AHOU~…"**_ sahut burung gagak yang lagi lewat.

"Naru-chan… Jangan-jangan kamu salah ngenalin Izumo sama Kotetsu???" sahut Sasuke yang akhirnya memecah keheningan anah itu.

"Mm… entahlah?" jawabnya polos.

"Naru-chan!! Ya ampun! Ini Kotetsu!! Yang itu Izumo!!" timpal Neji sambil menunjuk masing-masing orang yang ia sebut.

"Sekarang jawab, yang mana yang tadi kamu ketemuin di gerbang en bilang kamu dipanggil Godaime-sama?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Umm…yang itu???" jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk ninja yang masih dalam posisi sama seperti tadi: menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bener, itu kamu??" tanya Shikamaru.

"Eh, iya, tadi aku disuruh Shizune-san manggil Naruto kalo dia udah pulang dari misinya…" jawab ninja itu gugup disertai bingung.

"NARU-CHAN PLEASE DEEHHHHHHH!!!" teriak Neji dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa??" jawab Naruto bingung.

"KENAPA??!!! Berarti gak ada siapapun yang PALSU tau!!!" teriak Shikamaru kesal.

"Are??" ujar Naruto dengan polos.

"Naru-chan, denger ya… yang kamu ketemuin di gerbang tadi siang itu IZUMO, bukan KOTETSU…" jawab Sasuke menanggapi kebingungan Naruto.

"…Jadi, KOTETSU yang saat itu emang lagi ada misi keluar Konoha, baru pulang tadi, dan baru aja masuk dari gerbang sambil ngobrol-ngobrol dikit sama IZUMO…" timpal neji melanjutkan kata-kata Sasuke.

"SOOOO, MISI INI APAAN??? HAH??" sahut Shikamaru menimpali dengan kesal.

"Um…Hehehe…" ujar Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"JANGAN KETAWA!!!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Uhuk…Ka-kalian…" terdengar suara menyedihkan dibelakang mereka.

"AH!! KOTETSU-SAN!!" teriak Naruto polos.

"Ta-tasukete…" sahut Kotetsu yang sedang terkapar lemah di tanah.

"KOTETSU-SAN! GOMENNASAI!!!" sahut Shikamaru, Neji dan Sasuke bersamaan sambil langsung menuju Kotetsu yang sekarang sudah pingsan tak berdaya.

"_**AHOU~… AHOU~… AHOUUUU~~…" **_timpal burung gagak yang lagi terbang di dekat situ penuh arti.

**.**

**&**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**&**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

**Title: Get the Fake Ninja**

**Author: Kagehime07**

**Kagehime's Note: Fict pertamaku~! Maaf kalau abal dan gaje. Pertama kalinya bikin cerita humor sih -_-. Pokoknya, arigatou dan tolong di review yaa…**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto~**

**Warning: OOC PARAH. Humor gaje. Shou-ai bertebaran.**

**.**

**GET THE FAKE NINJA**

Chapter 6: Epilogue

**.**

**&**

**.**

**By: kagehime**

**.**

Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Neji sedang menuju pintu kamar 373. Shikamaru mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Yo, Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san!" sahut Shikamaru.

"A-Ah, kalian," jawab Izumo yang lagi duduk di dekat tempat tidur Kotetsu dengan muka memerah.

"Gimana keadaannya??" tanya Sasuke.

"B-Baik kok," jawab Kotetsu yang mukanya entah kenapa agak memerah.

"Y-Ya, kata Sakura-san, Kotetsu udah boleh pulang lusa," timpal Izumo dengan muka yang masih memerah.

"Oh… syukur deh," sahut Neji.

"Ne, Kotetsu-san, sekali lagi maafin kita ya…" ujar Shikamaru.

"Oh, gak papa kok, namanya juga gak sengaja…" jawab Kotetsu santai, sudah tidak merah lagi.

"So, Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san, kita duluan ya…" sahut Sasuke.

"Ya, makasih udah ngejenguk," jawab Izumo.

Mereka pun membuka pintu dan keluar, tapi tiba-tiba Neji berhenti dan menatap Izumo.

"Oh iya, Izumo-san," panggil Neji sambil tetap memegang pintu, siap keluar.

"Ya?" jawab Izumo.

"Rambutnya dirapihin dulu tuh. Kalo ketauan Hokage-sama abis _make-out_ gimana?" sahut Neji santai.

"A—Umm. Makasih," balas Izumo salah tingkah sambil melirik Kotetsu yang mukanya jadi merah lagi.

"Jaa!" sahut Neji sebelum akhirnya keluar dan menutup pintu kamar.

Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Neji yang baru aja keluar dari kamar nomor 373 itu, kini berjalan bersama di lorong rumah sakit sambil mengobrol.

"Kalian sih terlalu bersemangat, untung Kotetsu-san gak kenapa-napa," ujar Shikamaru.

"Gak kenapa-napa?? Koma 2 minggu dibilang GAK KENAPA-NAPA??" jawab Neji.

"Itu kan salah lo juga!!! Kan elo yang ngabisin dia," sahut Shikamaru lagi.

"Tapi kan **LO** _leader_-nya!! **LO** yang nyuruh!!!" jawab Neji kesal.

"Gitu ya? Well, sebenernya ini salah **DIA**." Timpal Shikamaru sambil menunjuk ke ninja di kejauhan yang berlari mendekati mereka.

"Hei!! Shikamaru! Neji! Sasuke!!" sapa ninja berambut pirang itu.

"Hei juga naru-chan…!!" balas Sasuke.

"Eh, tadi lo ngomong apa???" ujar Neji sambil menatap Shikamaru.

"Engga," jawab Shikamaru asal.

"Hei, gimana keadaan Kotetsu-san??" tanya Naruto ceria.

"Udah baikan, katanya lusa dia udah bisa pulang," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, bagus deh."

"Btw gimana hukumanmu Naru-chan?" tanya Neji.

"Bagus. Maksudnya, udah beres lah," jawab Naruto santai.

"Hah? Hukuman apa sih?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Itu, gara-gara _accident_ kemaren. Gara-gara Naru-chan salah ngenalin Izumo en Kotetsu, kita jadi buang-buang waktu buat misi yang sebenernya gak ada…" jawab Neji.

"Haha. Emang Godaime nyuruh lo ngapain??" tanya Shikamaru ke Naruto.

"Itu---" kalimat Naruto terpotong oleh suara keras yang tiba-tiba terdengar.

"**HAIII SEMUAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!**" sahut suara tersebut.

"Suara itu…" ujar Sasuke malas.

"Ukh… aku mules… Shikamaru, tolong bilang aku ke toilet ya," timpal Neji lemas.

"Mau ke toilet? Mau ditemenin Neji-koi???" sahut pemilik suara itu sambil melingkarkan tangan di pundak Neji.

"**UCHIHA ITACHI!! **JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG AKU!!!!" teriak Neji sambil melepaskan diri.

"Hikshiks…Kenapa sih Neji-chan selalu gitu… padahal kan aku baru pulang dari Suna setelah sekian lama… apa kamu gak kangen sama aku??" tanya Itachi.

"Gak," jawab Neji datar.

"Hikshiks… Kamu gimana, My Little Brother sayang?"

"Hoek," 'jawab' Sasuke

"Huweee… Kalo kamu, Shika-kun??"

"_Troublesome_," jawabnya malas.

"Huhuhu~… kalo kamu, Naruto-chan??"

"Ah? Umm… Selamat datang kembali Itachi-san…" jawab Naruto polos.

"Naruto, kamu…" sahut Itachi.

"Ya??" tanya Naruto.

"**KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!**" teriak tachi sambil memeluk Naruto dengan semangat.

"HEI!! LEPASKAN NARU-CHAN!!!" sahut Neji kesal sambil menarik Itachi dari tubuh Naruto.

"ANIKI!!! LEPAS GAK???" timpal Sasuke sambil melakukan hal yang sama seperti Neji.

"Ups. Hehe. Kalian ini masih gitu-gitu aja deh… bahkan Neji-koi juga…" ujar Itachi yang akhirnya melepaskan Naruto gara-gara Sasuke sudah nyris mengeluarkan chidori-nya.

"Jangan panggil namaku sembarangan deh. Huh," timpal Neji datar.

"Hikshiks… kalian dingin sekali… sungguh, rasanya aku seperti dibuang dari gurun pasir menuju kutub selatan… Oh, betapa menyedihkan… aku terbuang, sendirian dan—**HEI! JANGAN TINGGALIN AKU!!!!!!!!!**" ujar Itachi sambil bersimpuh di lantai lorong rumah sakit.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji dan Naruto kini sudah ada di luar gerbang rumah sakit Konoha. Mereka langsung kabur begitu mendengar kata-kata Itachi yang tidak jelas seperti biasanya itu.

"_How troublesome,_" sahut Shikamaru.

"Masih gitu-gitu aja. Gue kira bersama Gaara bisa bikin dia dapet pencerahan," timpal Sasuke.

"Menyedihkan," ujar Neji singkat.

"Masa sih??" tanya Naruto polos.

"Naru-chan, kamu itu terlalu baik," jawab Neji.

"Dan terlalu polos," timpal Sasuke.

"Hehehe…"

"Btw pada mau kemana nih??" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku mau ke kantor Baa-chan, tadi dipanggil. Kamu sendiri, Shikamaru?" balas Naruto.

"Gak kemana-mana sih, tapi mungkin aku mesti pulang sebelum ibuku marah-marah lagi. _How troublesome_," ujar Shikamaru panjang-lebar.

"Kalo kalian, Neji? Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku… gak tau deh, males pulang, pasti bakal digangguin aniki." Jawab Sasuke malas.

"Aku juga gak tau deh, di rumah lagi gak ada orang, Hinata-sama juga lagi ada misi," jawab Neji.

"Terus pada mau kemana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Gak tau deh," sahut Neji dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Wah, eh--aku mesti buru-buru nih, duluan ya semua!!" ujar Naruto sambl langsung melompat pergi.

"Da-dah Naru-chan!!!" timpal Neji dan Sasuke.

"So, kalian mau nge-_date_ ya??" tanya Shikamaru datar.

"WHAT???" teriak Sasuke.

"Hehehe… selamat bersenang-senang ya, NejiSasu…" ujar Shikamaru maksud.

"BERISIK!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Neji.

"Jaa, **NEJISASU**!!!!" sahut Shikamaru yang sekarang udah kabur, takut menjadi percobaan jurus gabungan klan Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

"Huh. _Leader_ reseh!" jawab Sasuke kesal.

"Setuju," timpal Neji.

"……"

"Umm…Sasuke," ujar Neji salah tingkah.

"Y-Ya?"

"Mau makan bareng?"

"Umm… B-boleh…"

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah restoran terdekat dengan muka memerah sambil diiringi keheningan, menuju arah matahari tenggelam di sore hari.

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**&**

**.**

**Kagehime's Note:**

**.**

Sebenarnya aku dapet ide tentang ini gara-gara aku sendiri sempet bingung yang mana Kotetsu dan yang mana Izumo, habis mereka berdua terus sih! Dan jadilah fict ini. Berkat fict ini aku jadi gak bingung lagi deh! Hehe. Kupikir mereka cocok juga, jadi kubikin ada sedikit IzuXKote-nya!

Yosh! Akhir kata aku mau minta maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang agak aneh, atau dialog para chara di fict ini yang bikin seseorang atau beberapa orang kesel, maaf banget yaa! *dirajam fans Itachi*. Dan aku juga mau ucapin DOMO ARIGATOU buat semua yang udah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk baca fict abal nan gaje ini, terutama buat semua yang udah review!

Sampai jumpa di fict ku selanjutnya!


End file.
